1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device for operating bicycle components of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device having a first operating unit and a second operating unit.
2. Background Information
As disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0008751, a brake operating device is attached to the handlebar of the bicycle is well known. In addition, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0053940 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,882, a gear shift operating device is also attached.